Sofia the First: Gran Turismo All Star Race In Enchancia
by jepoy.guinanao
Summary: Sofia's father King Roland and his teammate Baileywick drives with the Nissan GT-R Race Car to compete for the All-Star Race and win the trophy and the car who will became a pro driver. a Gran Turismo/Sofia the First crossover fan fiction episode.
1. Prologue: Race Day

Sofia the First: Gran Turismo All Star Race In Enchancia A Sofia The first/Gran Turismo Crossover

By: Jepoy Guinanao

Disclaimer: I hereby do not, in any way, shape, or form, own anything. All trademarks, characters, names, brands, franchises, products, logos, songs, and locations are the sole property of their respective owners. I understand that any form of copyright infringement is strictly prohibited.

Sofia the First is a property of Craig Gerber of Disney &amp; Disney Junior. Gran Turismo is a property of Kazunori Yamauchi of Polyphony Digital, Sony.

Jepoy: Hello Your Majesties and Race Fans this is my fan fiction for Sofia the First/Gran Turismo Crossover Fan Fiction i made this for me. i like to my two of the creators Craig Gerber and Kazunori Yamauchi-san i hope ya wait to the Upcoming Crossover Episode of Sofia The First/Gran Turismo on Disney XD, Disney Channel and Gran Turismo TV. Very Soon i'm a huge fan of gran turismo and sofia the first and disney characters too. so i hope ya enjoy it.

Prologue: Race Day

Sofia and her Royal Family take a trip to Enchancia Speedway for the first inaugural, "Gran Turismo All Star Race In Enchancia" Rollie and Baileywick competes the race with race cars. and win the trophy? but the royal family has been arrive at the circuit for the all-star endurance race.

P.A: Welcome to the first inaugural race event. Gran Turismo All Star Race In Enchancia Speedway today these drivers are preping up for the trophy The Winner will be a pro race driver and the car. and spectators will getting ready for the race. let's get the race are drivers are ready for the race!  
Sofia: wow! This is so race event of Gran Turismo. i love the cars the drivers and a fun activities. this is so excited!  
Queen Miranda: sure.. Rollie and Baileywick are head to the pit stop. but they are race drivers Sofia: You did is my dad was a pro driver. those racers are them they GT, Touring Cars all kinds of classes they are so races. Kazunori: Oh What took you to the race?..  
Sofia: Kazunori Yamauchi Creator of Gran Turismo!. he won the 24h of nurburgring race?  
Kazunori: Enjoy the race Princess Sofia. and your royals so what do you say.  
Sofia: Thank you Kaz. i hope to see the race.  
Amber: Sofia. i hope that racing they are motorsports but we will just a beautiful raceday. my daddy was a race car driver. is it that right Prince James?  
James; Brillant. i hope my dad must be great a king. but my was my race driever for the tryout race but is a like a wind.  
Sofia: No... but i just like The Wind.. right Mom?  
Queen Miranda: i know but i love King Roland.. you are a kinda girl.  
Sofia: now you're talking. See you at the Stage. Amber and James,  
Amber: Good luck Sofia, how was that racing is a only having a huge fan to met kazunori yamauchi and lucas ordonez.  
James: oh amber...

Lutiano: Hello Enchancia!.. Here to sing Like The Wind princess sofia and Queen Miranda Sofia: Hit it!

Sofia and miranda dances and sings like the Wind the orchestra plays. and the band plays and steve oliver as the guitarist.

Sofia (Singing):  
Made for each other,  
we knew it from the very start Hand in hand we'll walk through the greatest years of our lives

Queen Miranda (singing):  
When the angels shine,  
they cast us in a golden light Forever you'll always be keeping a sacred place in my heart

Sofia (Singing):  
Follow me with your dreams,  
Reach for the skies, Oh come fly with me!

Queen Miranda (singing):  
Follow me with your dreams,  
We'll touch the stars, Oh come fly!

Both (Singing):  
Like the wind feel my heart From the heavens to a far Always be there for you Can't you hear me when I sing Like the wind feel my heart From the heavens to a far Always be there for you Don't you feel the love I bring

Queen Miranda (singing):  
Come be my lover,  
and stay with me till the end of time Hearing your heartbeat in a rhythm always next to mine

Sofia (Singing):  
And forever,  
I know that you are always there The seasons may come and go,  
and together we will be till the end

Sofia (Singing):  
Follow me with your dreams,  
Reach for the skies, Oh come fly with me!  
Follow me with your dreams,  
We'll touch the stars, Oh come fly!

Both (Singing):  
Like the wind feel my heart From the heavens to a far Always be there for you Can't you hear me when I sing Like the wind feel my heart From the heavens to a far Always be there for you Don't you feel the love I bring

Amber: Good luck, Daddy James: Go for It! Dad!

Sofia: Beautiful is the Air, like a speed... Like The Wind!

Both (Singing):  
Like the wind feel my heart From the heavens to a far Always be there for you Can't you hear me when I sing Like the wind feel my heart From the heavens to a far Always be there for you Don't you feel the love I bring

Sofia (Singing):  
(Vocalizing)

P.A: Ladies and Gentleman. Here to sing The Enchancian Anthem. Please Welcome the Enchancia Opera House of Dunwitty. the young opera Singer. Anna!

Anna (Singing): From the silver flying horses Of the ever golden glades To the dragons on the cliff tops Of the blazing palisades

Enchancia, Enchancia Come hear our humble call Enchancia, Enchancia A land for one and all

Where the valiant knights protect us From the darkest evil spells And your wishes all come true here If they're made in wishing wells

Enchancia, Enchancia A beacon shining bright Enchancia, Enchancia Where all our dreams take flight

Anna was a true opera singer performs the anthem. the fireworks are amazing and the race is about to start but king roland II drives the Nissan GT-R Race Car

P.A: Brava! Let give it up for opera Singer, Anna!  
King Roland II: Great.. now ready for the race. I'll focus on your track.  
Baileywick: Yes. Your Majesty Just focus and no overtaking the car. good luck on the race.  
King Roland II: i'll See you at the Track. Baileywick i hope very be careful.  
Lucas Ordonez: Nice Car. baileywick?  
Baileywick: Lucas Ordonez? Lucas: Good luck on your race. Baileywick and your majesty.  
P.A: Race Fans! It's time for the most famous words in motorsports! to give the command, please welcome, Lutiano!  
Lutiano: Drivers! Start your engines!

(Engine Starts)

The drivers are ready for the formation lap. Enchancia speedway Circuit was the Circuit track that simular to "High Speed Ring" From Gran turismo Series this race is for 60 laps the race cars is on the lines and All Star Race will fight to the finish line?

King Roland II: This is it. miranda. we're ready baileywick. let's race.

TO BE CONTINUED

Jepoy: Hey's guys it's Jepoy so i made this fan fiction we have a new chapter for you so see you next chapter. i better go to swimming practice tomorrow. see you there and keep watching sofia the first on disney junior on disney channel. Don't forget to Buy Gran turismo 5 or Gran turismo 6 for the PS3. i hope ya wait for the walt disney Speedway for Gran Turismo 7 and Gran Turismo PSVITA Version. Toodles.

Chapter 1: 1/26/15 coming soon


	2. Chapter 1: The Race Is On

Chapter 1: The Race is on

P.A: The green flag is on, The Cars is rolling, and there under way for Gran Turismo All-Star race in Enchancia for 60 Laps.  
Violet: Green! Green! Green! Come on your majesty!

The #42 Nissan GT-R Overtake # 88 Dodge Viper. Rollie take 13th Place overall. the Rival of is opponent is the #64 Chevy Corvette Driver Jeff Reichert.  
bumpers the rear rams the corvette. GT-R takes the sector 1 of this track. in sector 2 GT-R Overtake the Corvette. And The GT-R Damage the Rear.

(Car Rams the rear)

King Roland II: Oh my the GT-R been hit the rear. Violet, the Corvette was bump my rear i've been hit Violet: Careful. your majesty. the Rear Damages better be careful.  
King Roland II: Copy that..

The #43 Toyota Supra slipstreams and overtake the drivers. in lap 2 the GT-R takes 11th place by King Roland II. Rollie in 11th place overall.

Lucas: Rollie! Better be driving too fast that you. Roland II: whoa! Lucas overtakes that us. Baileywick the GT-R was they two of them i've been overtaking me!  
Violet: What the they two GT-R's LUcas and Rollie are they too in the sector 3, how could this happen?  
Suzette: Oh my.. Men get those Tires and need more Fuel to wait. Baileywick finish the job and get ready to the race and get warm up..  
Baileywick: Yes Suzette. i wish you luck i better be careful..

Sofia: You Can't Do it. Dad?  
Amber: Go Daddy!..

In Lap 5 rollie takes 9th place into the race. Rollie is running out of fuel and tires. the fuel was 66% percent better get refuelling and tires changing The #64 Corvette was crashed of #88 lister storm race car..

P.A: oh no! #64 Corvette and #88 Lister Storm was crashed. in sector 1 and the yellow flag was getting caution. the accident was very disaster of the Chevy and Lister was very crashed Sofia: (gasp) Chevy and lister was getting crashed. go dad... hurry up i know you can do it..

these cars are getting bumpy and crashed. all over the place the chevy and lister was accident and DNF. Rollie was change driver to baileywick. tire has been changed then refueling. Rollie said to baileywick.

King Roland II: Baileywick. better be careful.  
Baileywick: Yes. Your Majesty i wish your luck to drive. i will be better that.  
King Roland II: Careful now.. finish the Race.  
Suzette: All Clear!  
Violet: Go! Go! Go!

(Engine Revs)

In Lap 8 the race is restart. Baileywick Drives The GT-R and finish the job. in Sector 1..

Baileywick: Easy does it. focus on the car. keep your overtake...  
Violet: Careful Baileywick.  
Baileywick: Wilco..

In Sector 2. the GT-R overtake the supra. GT-R takes 8th overall. in sector 3 baileywick's better be carfully in the car porsche get bump to the rear of 911 GT3 RS. by GT-R..

Baileywick: Oh Dear..  
Violet: Baileywick!  
King Roland II: Careful! they Getting Damaged. Focus on the car. Driver 1: (Gasp) Nein!... My Rear is Broken!  
P.A: Oh No! 911 GT3 RS. takes damage and bump the rear... they hit contact Spectators: (Gasp)  
Crew 1: Move It!  
Kaz: Good luck Lucas..  
Lucas: i'll keep an Eye on you... Good luck..  
Miranda: Come on Rollie.. i promise me.  
Sofia: Come on Baileywick!...  
Crew 1: Go! Go! Go!  
Suzette: hurry up! We're losing Positions King Roland II: Baileywick. Are You alright?  
Baileywick: yes your majesty. the accident of the porsche 911.  
King Roland II: (sighs) it's alright so next time the accident of the car. don't worry, i'll drive..  
Baileywick: Good luck your majesty..  
crew 2: All Clear! Go! Go! Go!

(Engine Revs)

In Lap 12 the GT-R Takes 5th overall. BMW Z4 take the lead in 1st. S2000 GT1 in 2nd place, and 3rd is the Toyota 86..in sector 2. King Roland II will fight for the trophy and win the race.. the 4th position is Subaru BRZ GT. the Driver is Kota Sasaki..

Kota: Huh? Who's That!  
Roland II: Suzette.. How many laps are in the race.  
Suzette: 60 laps. are in lap 12. that guy driving a BRZ.  
Kota: Hey! you cheating! at overtake.  
Roland II: Well i'll be...  
Kazunori: Hey Rollie check this out..  
Roland II: what?... Kaz!  
Kazunori: See ya Rollie-san. Roland II: Too Bad.. Kaz,  
Violet: They Following at us? Baileywick: Violet. My Legs getting to be fine. Violet: go get some Warm up. Baileywick,  
Michael Krumm: You alright Baileywick. Baileywick: Michael Krumm? german driver of nismo?  
Krumm: Better be careful. take you lap to your race. just stay focus. okay?  
Baileywick: Stay focus that car. but is so a better be hope the race..  
Kazunori: See you at the pits. Rollie. that racing school for all losers. i'll better change to lucas. better that the GT-R #42 Roland II: #123?...We'll i'll be...  
P.A: Rollie takes 4th place in lap 13 how was gonna make it final lap will be find out.

Kazunori Yamauchi-san drives the GT-R #123 better that the GT-R NISMO. better be a battle to win the Trophy? and will became will be victory...

TO BE CONTINUED

Jepoy: Jepoy Guinanao here. that was chapter 1 for Gran Turismo/Sofia The First Crossover fanfiction and coming Soon for chapter 2 until next chapter

Chapter 2 on 2/16/15


	3. Chapter 2: The Final Lap

Chapter 2: the Final Lap

in lap 16 the #42 Nissan GT-R. Rollie takes 3rd position. overtake the #123 GT-R.

King Roland II: The #123 is 3rd position. i bet this one mine. a little bit bumpy race that same copying GT-R's..

Vivdiolet: Copy that, Your Majesty... just be fine.

Lucas: Hey Rollie! Check it out!...very condition.

King Roland II: Lucas Ordonez?

P.A: Two GT-Rs are Slipstreams. Lucas &amp; King Roland II will dominated the race.

I never seen a supercar like this. What a performance. for the #42 GT-R.

Sofia: come on Rollie..

Prince James: You Can't do it! Dad!

Two GT-R's They heading to the pits. in lap 20. they change drivers #123 for Kazunori,

and the #42 GT-R Change driver to Baileywick..

King Roland II: Baileywick.. Better Be Careful. okay?

Baileywick: i'll drive, but i can't do that..

King Roland II: Easy… be keep an eye on the car, use you steering wheel. okay.

Baileywick: okay…. here goes.

Pit Crew#1: all clear! Go! Go! Go!

(Engine revs)

In Sector 1 the #42 GT-R takes 4th place. the #3 z4 take 3rd position. but Baileywick drive.

BG Music: Grace by Sara Ramirez

**I'm on my knees**

**Only memories**

**Are left for me to hold **

**Dont know how**

**But Ill get by**

**Slowly pull myself together**

**I get through this **

Baileywick: Rollie, i left turn with steering wheel..

King Roland II: Better your overtake. okay baileywick

Baileywick: copy that… your majesty.

Lucas Ordonez: Wicky! better keep driving.

**Theres no escape**

**So keep me safe**

**This feels so unreal **

**Nothing comes easily **

**Fill this empty space **

King Roland II: Oh…. Mr Ordonez's drive that GT-R. be careful Baileywick focus on the car

Baileywick: Copy that...

**Nothing is like it seems**

**Turn my grief to Grace **

In lap 29 Baileywick's Runs out of fuel of the GT-R. They headed to the pits of the final corner.

They change driver to King Roland II.

**I feel the cold**

**Loneliness unfold**

**Like from another world **

**Come what may**

**I wont fade away**

**But I know I might change **

**Nothing comes easily**

**Fill this empty space**

Pit Crew#1: Ready change Tires.

Pit Crew#2: Fuel set. Ready

King Roland II: Baileywick? Nice try to your race..

Baileywick: Thank You... your majesty. i hope ya race was great.

**Nothing is like it was**

**Turn my grief to Grace **

**Nothing comes easily**

**Where do I begin?**

Pit Crew#3: All clear!

Violet: Go! Go! Go!

(Engine Revs)

**Nothing can bring me peace**

**Ive lost everything**

**I just want to feel your embrace **

Queen Miranda: Go Rollie you can't do it…

Sofia: (Whispers) Come on Dad..

in lap 39 The GT-R has take the lead for the 1st position..

**Nobody knows where they might end up**

**Nobody knows**

**Nobody knows where they might wake up**

**Nobody knows **

Violet: Your Majesty. We're Running Out of fuel. head back to the pits.

King Roland II: Copy that. Is it baileywick okay?

Violet: We'll be Fine...no change driver to baileywick.

Sofia: Mom, I have a idea…

Queen Miranda: The Pit Stop of #42. we'll alright then. this way to exit to the pit stop.

Pit Crew#3: All Clear!

Violet: Go! Go! Go!

Kazunori: What Happen?

Sofia: Baileywick Tried to get a drive.

Kazunori: Okay. Let's go.

in Sector 2 The #42 GT-R take the lead. they contacted sofia.

Sofia: Dad?

King Roland II: Sofia?

Sofia: Be Careful Dad. take your lead. okay?

King Roland II: We'll i'll be…

Lucas Ordonez: Rollie! I'll gonna win. good luck.

Kazunori: Baileywick, It's gonna be fine. okay. just rest. Rollie will be drive now.

(amulet Glows)

Sofia: Huh?... Maggie Peyton!

Maggie Peyton: You amulet summon here to help sofia, my father was pro driver at all.

Sofia: Baileywick gonna teach how to drive a race car before win the race.

Maggie Peyton: let's see how to teach to drive before win the race. be patient with the steering wheel. left turn and Slowly.

Baileywick: Okay, Left Turn..

Maggie Peyton: Good now. Right turn. and Slowly

Baileywick. i Done it. Maggie Peyton. thank you. but i must win the race with your GT-R but rollie was driving a GT-R.

Maggie Peyton: Thanks baileywick. You now ready for the race.

In lap 45 back to the pits. #42 GT-R change driver to baileywick. we will win the all star race.

Lucas Ordonez: Go Bailey and Kazunori. For that.

Kazunori: Baileywick, Drive Carefully...

Pit Crew 1: okay sir baileywick, good luck on the race.

Pit Crew 2: All clear!

Violet: all clear! Go! go! go!

Baileywick: okay. rollie here we go. let's drive.

after the change tires and refueling, in Lap 57, Baileywick drive steady into 2nd corner. BRZ takes 1st. CR-Z takes 2nd. and the #42 GT-R takes 3rd. now our chance to overtake.

King Roland II: Steady the car. baileywick. you overtake the CR-Z.

Baileywick: copy that.

Sofia: overtake the opponents. must win the race.

BG music: The Story by Sara Ramirez

y**ou see the smile**

**is on my mouth**

**is hiding the words**

**that don't come out **

**and all of my friends**

**who think that i'm blessed**

**they don't know my head**

**is a mess **

Baileywick: here we go. we're almost out of fuel.

Sofia: Copy that. just a little bit more longer. head back to the pits.

King Roland II: okay i'll change the driver

Lucas Ordonez: let's see about that Baileywick check out the wingman style.. Wicky!

finish the opponent first.

the #42 GT-R takes the lead behind BRZ take 2nd. but baileywick drives and run out of fuel.

but lucas allowed first.

Lucas Ordonez: allowed me. wicky!

Back to the pitstop baileywick change driver to king roland II. in lap 58.

King roland II: good driving baileywick.

Baileywick: Thank you. your majesty. better driving is great. lucas takes a lead. good luck on the race.

King Roland II: we'll i'll be. you better win.

pit crew #1:

Pit crew #2:

Violet: go! go! go!

(engine revs)

**All of these lines across my face**

**Tell you the story of who I am**

**So many stories of where I've been**

**And how I got to where I am **

in lap 59 the #42 GT-R takes 4th place a fight for the finish. but lucas takes the lead and assist with roland. and the white flag for the final lap. lucas and rollie will fight for it?

Amber: Go daddy!

Queen Miranda: come on rollie!

**Oh, but these stories don't mean anything**

**When you've got no one to tell them to**

**It's true that I was made for you**

Rollie takes the lead, but lucas takes 2nd overall. at the finish line the race is over rollie wins the races. lucas is still 2nd place overall. but miranda cries and very happy.

**Oh, yeah, well, it's true that I was made for you **

King roland II: yes!

Lucas: Ha... you just got lucky rollie. but i'll gonna win someday. we're really sorry about that.

you won man. but i got 2nd. so thank king roland II. i'l see you next year buddy. thanks to you.

King roland II: thanks lucas. a liitle more driving skills

TO BE CONTINUED

CHAPTER 3. MAY 1 2015


	4. Chapter 3: Victory Lane

Chapter 3: Victory Lane

King Roland II: We i'll Be... that car was so cool but i always a champions. right baileywick

Baileywick: thanks for the drive. your majesty.

Sofia: Dad!

King Roland II: What!?... Sofia?

Queen Miranda: Rollie! (crying)

King Roland II: Miranda!...i made it the race. We won but i driving my GT-R. you are the true Queen.

Queen Miranda: Rollie... I'm So Proud of you. (crying). Congrats Your Majesty.  
I hope my car for the endurance race are made. and i cuddles for my family

Sofia: Congratulations! Dad,

Amber: Daddy. you are totally true driver. Great race today a perfect like us

James: Brilliant!

King Roland II: (Chuckles) Well i'll be Just as if i won. good driving Baileywick.

Baileywick: Thanks. but i can't drive. but just i helped maggie. and thanks to your help Sofia,

Sofia: (Chuckles) oh baileywick...

Lucas Ordonez: Hey Rollie! congrats to your races. but the champion is you. sorry i just got lucky  
You know. your gonna win the all-star race. Rollie. Then your #42 GT-R Race car. i got 2nd in the race. We meet again someday. but Until then King Rollie any driving can't beat.

Kazunori: Nice race. Rollie. you are a great driving but i hope See you around at the castle tomorrow. King Roland. see ya next race. your majesty...

P.A: Ladies and gentlemen! Race Fans. and now for our victory lane. you 3 top drivers. 3rd position is... BRZ R&amp;D Team! Drivers Kota Sasaki and Tetsuya Yamano

P.A: The 2nd position is... Team GT Academy Drivers. Lucas Ordonez and Kazunori Yamauchi

P.A: and the champion is...#42 GT-R Racing Team!. Drivers! King Roland II and Baileywick!

King Roland II: Yes!

Queen Miranda: We won!... We won.. Rollie. (Crying)

Sofia: Woohoo. the race is over. Good job dad.

P.A: Congrats to all the 3 drivers. and now is time you are the all-star race winners #42 GT-R Racing Team. King Roland and Baileywick!

All: Huzzah! Huzzah! G!-T!-R! King Roland and Bai-ley-wick!

Sofia: Well i think the race is over. you part of my family aren't you. but the happy ending. is a driving achievement. let's head back to the castle to celebrate.

Amber: and even me and my daddy!...

(Ramirez)  
How many mornings left I can touch you  
I know there is no way to undo.  
You tell me we can't change the river flows  
Always running, our feelings running, Where are they moving on?  
Now waiting for a green light we are down at the crossroad.

Sofia (Singing)  
The sun is rising over your shoulder  
Blessing the sky you have not vanished.  
You told me you are longing to escape  
Always dreaming, in mirror dreaming, What are you chasing for?  
Driving to a blue line somewhere to be found again.

(Ramirez)  
Sometimes I cry, I am lost deep in thoughts.  
How to believe in me?  
Anyway you want to break up  
Far away to keep the control  
Not touch again by my loving soul...

Pride of myself when you by my side  
With a colourful smile, in a beautiful life.  
I come so close to your eyes in a delightful way  
How wonderful days, I send my love forever...

Lucas: Rollie, You we're lucky... we meet again someday. thanks to you pal.  
Roland: Thank you Lucas.. if i win the trophy well be much better next year...i promise.  
Jann: see ya around your majesty.. (chuckles)

(Ramirez)  
How many wishes still I can tell you  
I know it is a long way to the sky.  
Day after day dark clouds tell me no lie  
Always go in, in easy go in  
What are you chasing for?  
Driving to a blue line somewhere to be find again.

Sofia (Singing)  
Something you say, it makes me so strong  
Why it would not go wrong?  
Nobody can take you from me,  
how believe I get it deep in me, could be myself.

(Ramirez)  
Forget me not, we are all alone, With a dream of a star bright in penitent.  
We'll soon be ready to reach the end of the line, In different ways...

Pride of myself when you're by my side,  
With a colorful smile, in a beautiful life.  
I come so close to your eyes in a delightful way  
How wonderful days, I send my love forever...

Roland and the royal family has come to a victory. a every racing driver was a dream  
driving victory and if was a true ending..

Chapter 4 04/07/16: 


End file.
